Hypochlorous acid (HOCI) is a weak acid that has many characteristics that can be utilized for beneficial purposes. One such beneficial characteristic is that hypochlorous acid is a highly effective disinfecting agent that kills many types of dangerous infectious bacteria and viruses. Although the human body produces hypochlorous acid to fight infections, hypochlorous acid can also be artificially synthesized.
While it is highly effective at destroying bacteria and viruses that are harmful or deadly to humans such as E. Coli, MRSA (Staph), Salmonella, Tuberculosis, HIV, and SARs, hypochlorous acid is also relatively harmless to humans at its typical effective disinfectant concentrations and is therefore safe to use in facilities such as hospitals, nursing homes, and schools. Current disinfectants used by these types of facilities are not as effective as hypochlorous acid, and it is not uncommon for patients and visitors to contract serious illnesses from the bacteria and viruses at these facilities. The inability to effectively combat the infectious organisms that are present in these facilities increases healthcare costs and creates physical harms to patients that are easily preventable by using more effective disinfectants such as hypochlorous acid.
Although hypochlorous acid is highly effective as a disinfectant, its effectiveness has a limited duration. Hypochlorous acid owes much of its effectiveness as a disinfectant to its oxygen atom. The oxygen atom is responsible for oxidizing and destroying the cell walls of microorganisms. However, over time, hypochlorous acid decomposes to chloric acid, hydrochloric acid, and oxygen, none of which exhibit the same desirable disinfectant properties as hypochlorous acid. The typical effective period for hypochlorous acid as a disinfectant may be around 30 days from the time it is produced. Therefore, time-tracking hypochlorous acid used in a hospital or any similar setting where this highly effective disinfectant is utilized becomes crucial in maintaining and ensuring sterile environments.
Additionally, to be used in hospitals or settings that require a sterile environment, disinfectant processes must typically be substantiated by governmental agencies such as the Environmental Protection Agency (EPA) or Food and Drug Administration (FDA). Due to the time-critical factor of the effectiveness of hypochlorous acid, these agencies would only be likely to substantiate processes that utilize hypochlorous acid as a disinfecting agent if the process included an accurate mechanism for validating that any material used is within its effective period. This becomes a complicated process as these materials may be delivered to a facility in a container having a relatively large volume and may then be dispensed into many containers having smaller volumes for use. Accordingly, validating the effectiveness of any material used involves tracking the contents of a large number of containers. There is therefore a need in the art to overcome these difficulties in order to track highly effective disinfectants having a limited lifespan, such as hypochlorous acid.